creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Icarus88
Kate says hi o: Well Hi KATE!!!!!!! Well Hi again DENNIS!!!!!!! c: Skyward Slayer, From Link Hey. The story is called Skyward Slayer. Thanks!!F.H.A.S.LINK (talk) 04:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the A Dog Of Different Proportions page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 17:48, November 10, 2012 Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 05:44, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 22:47, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Rating pastas There is no need to create a poll for such a thing. Please avoid such in the future, and rate it normally. To the moon, your highness! 02:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Have a good one. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 05:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 16:22, May 12, 2013 (UTC) No Problem Make sure to switch to Source mode first, then add this template at the bottom . Jay Ten (talk) 23:31, February 11, 2015 (UTC) More fun templates In stories where you want to link sequels, you can add this template at the bottom: to make sure readers read it in order. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:41, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks to both of you :) :The brackets are not required. (Just the correct title) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:55, February 11, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:37, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: View I gave feedback to the best of my abilities (as I'm not familiar with the earlier entries or the overall premise), hope that helps. Additionally, please try to refrain from blanking other user's messages off my talk page as it serves as a public record of things that I need to do and remember. I'm sure it was unintentional so I'm not issuing a template warning, just giving you a heads-up for the future. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:17, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Your Very Own Category Hey Icarus, I'm just stopping by to remind you that since you have more than 10 stories on this wiki, you are eligible for a special author category. Let an admin know if you are interested. Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 23:43, October 27, 2018 (UTC) You’re pretty underrated! Your stories are pretty good, well developed, and have perfect grammar. ���������� (talk) 00:36, April 18, 2019 (UTC)